The invention relates to a clutch disc for a motor vehicle friction clutch.
Clutch discs for motor vehicle friction clutches are known from DE-A-3,228,515 and FR-A-2,503,295, which in each case comprise a torsional vibration damper dimensioned for idling operation and a torsional vibration damper dimensioned for operation under load. The under-load damper comprises a disc element protruding substantially radially from a hub of the clutch disc and two side discs arranged on axially opposite sides of the disc element, firmly connected with one another and rotatable about the rotation axis of the hub in relation to the disc element, one of which side discs forms a friction lining carrier of the clutch disc. In windows of a radially outer part of the disc element for the one part and of the two side discs for the other part there are arranged first springs dimensioned for operation under load, which couple the side discs rotationally elastically with the outer part of the disc element. The idling damper comprises second springs arranged in windows of a radially inner part of the disc element and dimensioned for idling operation, which couple the radially inner part of the disc element rotationally elastically with the torque transmission path of the under-load damper. In the clutch disc according to DE-A-3,228,515 the radially inner part and the radially outer part of the disc element are connected to form a one piece hub flange, so that the springs of the idling damper are stressed not only in idling operation but also in under-load operation. In the clutch disc according to FR-A-2,503,295 the radially outer part of the disc element is coupled through a toothing with play in rotation to the radially inner part, namely so that the idling damper is bridged over after compensation of the play in rotation. The idling damper is here placed in series with the under-load damper. The known clutch discs each have friction means dimensioned for under-load operation.